Muzaka
Muzaka (Kor. 무자카) is the former Lord of the Werewolves and the only equal friend of Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. It is revealed that he is the one responsible for Rai's 820-year long hibernation. Appearance Muzaka has a tall, muscular, fair-skinned body that is covered with large battle scars. Muzaka has long gray hair, with bluish eyes. Under the effects of the Union's control, his eyes appeared to be completely white, showing no irises or pupils. During the time he was sleeping and after his awakening, his attire consists of only black briefs. However, in the past he wore light brown pants and a red blazer with white fur lining. Personality In the past, he seemed quite lively and approachable, but slightly arrogant; much like the previous Lord. He is also seen to be rather caring as he says that he is glad to see someone taking care of his friend, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, who must have befriended him after seeing some good qualities in him. During his battle against Rai, he is very violent, aggressive and would not listen to reason. After getting help from Crombel, his agression is diminished and he regained his reason. After the loss of his daughter Ashlyn, he holds humanity in a completely warped and distorted view. Background Muzaka was the former Lord of the Werewolves before he was said to have betrayed them. It was also believed by many including his race that he was dead. At an unknown point in time, he met and befriended Rai. It is revealed that Rai stopped him from slaughtering all the humans and that is how their relationship was ruined.Chapter 313 According to Rai, Muzaka lost something precious to him which ignited his wrath towards mankind. That precious being is Ashlyn, the daughter Muzaka had with a human. After she was killed in a human-werewolf conflict(actually killed by a werewolf sent by Maduke), Muzaka set to wipe out the entire human race in his rage and agony when Rai fought him off.Chapter 363 Plot Overview 'Volume 5' The 9th Elder is seen entering a gigantic room where Muzaka is first seenChapter 286 immersed in fluid within a large experimental pod. The 9th Elder regretfully whispers that the Union may soon be in need of his power. 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As the former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka is immensely powerful, being the only one capable of matching the Noblesse in battle, and was the reason for his 820 year long sleep. Transformation Like all werewolves, Muzaka can transform his body into a much larger, more muscular and overall a more wolf-like form. In this form, his claws elongate and become more blade-like, and his abilities and senses are enhanced. Upon his complete transformation, his entire body and eyes radiate silvery glow and his eyebrows turn extra-long with horn-like curve. Physical Prowess As the former Lord of the werewolves, Muzaka still remains as the most powerful of all werewolves, as well as arguably one of the strongest in the series. Frankenstein hypothesized that he was the primary factor behind Rai's 820 year hibernation. This fact alone is proof of his enormous power. His scream of pain created an ultrasonic shock wave that destroyed the Union research facilities and leveled the surrounding forest. Muzaka's transformation released enough aura energy to cause the surrounding mountains to shake. Like all werewolves, Muzaka is able to transform and utilizes his claws as his chief weapon. In his battle against Raizel, he proved that he is the only one so far in the series, who possesses enough strength to be able to severely wound Rai and compete with him equally, even after the removal of his seal. However, he is marginally defeated after the last clash between the duo. *'Claws': Like all werewolves, Muzaka's razor-sharp claws are able to create airborne kinetic shock waves powerful enough to destroy land for miles. Muzaka can imbue his claws with his aura, giving them the power to cleave a large mountain in half and blow away a large forest, causing an earthquake. He can also create deep fissures in the ground that spread for miles across a mountain range. It should be noted that this was all done in his weakened state. This display of might is enough to cause Kentas, Frankenstein, the 5th Elder and Rajak to tremble in fear. *'Sonic Howl': Muzaka can produce ultrasonic shock waves with his howls and screams. These have enough power to cause a large research facility and the surrounding forest to explode and shake the surrounding mountains. He also used this technique against Rai's Blood Field, and was able to disperse it with ease. *'Regeneration': Although werewolves possess superior regenerative powers compared to Nobles, Muzaka's is in another league. In Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction, he is shown to have his arm severed by the Noblesse during their duel 820 years ago only to have the lost arm regrown in mere seconds, crashing onto the ground from high altitude by Raizel's devastating attack, bloodily exposing his broken bones, eviscerated muscles and internal organs only to have them healed completely. Ignes also testified that no matter how much she physically broke him he always managed to heal quickly. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Muzaka *Muzaka vs Werewolf Warriors References Navigation Category:Union Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Lord Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior